bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Shihai no Tsumi: The Opening Moves
The Understanding As the Head Captain turned to face them, Rukia could feel the power radiating from him. Despite his young appearance, she could tell this boy was suited for the position of Head Captain. Despite knowing that they were there, the Captain-Commander's gaze shifted towards that of his Rubix cube. One of his hands drifted forward, grasping it and pulling it towards him. He began to shift the squares of each one in order to solve it. All the meanwhile, he remained silent, not even taking another glance towards the four. This made Kuniumi twitch a little, and a bit of skepticism was within him. Was this even the right Head Captain? "Excuse me, Head Captain." Rukia was the first to break the ice, and motioned for General to come stand over next to her, since he had said they'd be doing the talking. "We've got information that you need to know." No response. The Captain-Commander was still playing with his Rubric cube, seemingly ignoring the two even as the General walked to stand right beside Rukia. "Um..." Rukia's eyes blinked in surprise. She wasn't sure how to get the boy's attention. That was when the boy spoke. "Um doesn't sound like information that I need to know." He spoke in a low, monotone voice that border-lined on both the description of both dark and eerie. Yet, it held a clear formality that hid all emotions and replaced it with a business-like feel to apply to the situation. He still wasn't looking up from the Rubric cube that he was calmly attempting to solve. "Come back when you've actually something important to tell me." "I-I'm sorry." Rukia was got off guard with this. She hadn't thought he had actually been listening. "What we're here to tell you is that Takahashi Ishikawa, the former Captain of Eighth Company, has started to make his move. I did some research on Takahashi in the Daireishokairō, and, from what I found, his target is the Seireitei." "And yet, there are soldiers from Yūrei standing before me as if it was their issue." The head Captain remarked. "What is your explanation for that?" Shinji cleared his throat. "That was because henchmen under his orders attacked our city, sir." He explained, using one of his hands to motion expressions for his words. "Several civilians and law enforcement were killed in the process. I also have reason to believe he may commit consecutive blows against Yūrei in the future. Since he was also a problem in the Seireitei, we've come to you for help." "And what makes you think this needs my help?" That caught the General off-guard immediately. But the head Captain was unphased. "Surely, if a powerful civilization such as the Yūrei Oukoku cannot handle the likes of Takahashi by themselves.... then why do you bother coming to its rival for assistance? Tell me, exactly how many hostiles were reported into this attack?" "....four." "Four henchmen? And how strong were they?" "They were just like Pluses, armed with Kidō rifles and--" "Four henchmen were able to deliver gruesome casualties to an entire company of police officers? Yūrei's new king must be a disappointment if he allowed that to happen so easily. I suggest he cleans up his act, before another preventable accident happens...." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Yuusuke scowl a little, the grip of his rifle. But he continued on. "For a small group like this...." He spoke, placing the Rubric cube down and fixing his attention to the blocks. "My actions would be affecting the balancing act of this place. Government policy and its effect on the residents of the feudal Soul Society either keeps the equal balance, or pushes it to tilt the scale to one side." There was a unique way he was putting the cubes: they were being stacked with only the corners touching. "If I sent troops to defensive positions without the proper situation to fit my instructions, then that balance would tip. Not only would I be doing something unecessary, I would be also swaying public opinion of the Gotei 13 to one side, positive or negative. And I prefer to keep the balance like...." Once he finished that very statement, he had balanced all of the blocks into an upright X. They were standing completely still, no wobbling or anything. It seemed as if they were held together by an invisible force. "So." With that being said, he laid back within his chair, folding his hands across his face and resting his elbows on the armrests of his chair. "That being said, what you have described to me is nothing more than a situation that can easily be contained. Therefore, regular patrol will be maintained, and your request for the Seireitei's help is denied." "H-Head Captain sir! To deny our request is the same as signing a death warrant for everyone in the Seireitei!" Rukia protested. "What are you going to do when Takahashi arrives? He cut down his own allies, and none of us who were watching saw it coming. Right now, he has already recruited fighters who think nothing of performing a massacre in city streets. This is a matter of concern for the feudal Soul Society as well, not just for the Yūrei Ōkoku!" "When I see some proof of your claims...." The head Captain replied dryly. "Then maybe I will consider your words. Until then, leave me to my thoughts." Proof? He wanted proof? What did he expect them to have for proof, several mangled corpses? Rukia sighed for a moment, turning to the General. "What are we going to do about this?" She asked. "That's not a suggestion, Kuchiki Rukia." The head Captain's words immediately cut off what Shinji was about to say. Immediately, the door to the office opened, and the two guards that the four had greeted once before now entered the room in order to escort them out. To this, Shinji just closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. There was nothing he could do now.... As they were shown out, the disappointment showed slightly on Rukia's face. She hadn't expected this Head Captain to be so...indifferent? "Well.... that was highly unfortunate." Shinji muttered, folding his arms across his chest. "I thought the treaty would've caused him to be more cooperative to our cause. Sorry, Ambassador...." Rukia frowned. "He said he wanted proof." She thought for a moment. "Wouldn't it be possible to get images, or a video of the after-math of the massacre sent here? Yūrei has the technology, and we know the media caught the aftermath on tape." "He doesn't need proof of that." Yuusuke spoke immediately from behind them. "As far as he's thinking, he wants a reason that would make him involve the Seireitei in this crisis of ours. He wants proof that Takahashi's target's going to be the Seireitei, if anything else." "In that case, I could show him the documents I found in the Daireishokairō." Rukia said, seeing that as the simplest solution. "Otherwise, we will have to wait until he actually makes his move." "Like he doesn't know about those...." Rukia frowned deeply. "If he already knows about the documents in the Daireishokairō, then he should know very well what Takahashi said before he left." "Words and documents aren't enough." Yuusuke countered, his voice rather annoyed as he fell into step right beside Rukia. "It takes a good liar for those kinds of things....." "I know, I know." Rukia murmured. "I think we're just going to have to find some way to prepare the Seireitei for the inevitable. If the Head Captain won't listen to reason, perhaps we can persuade other Captains to aide us?" "And what? Attempt to cause a little internal argument between the Gotei 13?" Yuusuke asked sarcastically. "They're all loyal to their head Captain, ambassador. His word dominates theirs." "True." Rukia sighed. She wasn't thinking straight, in desperation for a way to get the Head Captain to see some sense. "Then we will have to wait until Takahashi launches his attack." She did not like the sound of the words that came out of her mouth, but it seemed that was what it was going to have to be. "Dear God, I hope that's not what he's wanting...." Kuniumi muttered gravely, a rather solemn look even on his face. (Separate, Solo Post) As the three carried their discussion out of the head Captain's office, a lone figure was walking from the opposite direction. It was the figure of Naomi Takada, the new 4th Division Captain and successor to Retsu Unohana. But despite being the head of the Gotei 13 hospital, she wasn't the typical caring, gentle, and kind doctor that you would expect. On the contrary (at least for her subordinates), she treated it as if it was some sort of boot camp. She expected nothing more than the best out of the people under her command and medical treatment to be at maximum efficiency. After all, they were concentrating on the salvage of lives, soldiers and civilians alike. All it took was one mistake and there would be just one more corpse to bury, one person that had lost their life due to another's foolish error. Even as she walked to the office, those that happened to be near her backed off a little out of knowing her pressurizing behavior. However, she could've cared less about that. Instead, she was more focused on the task at hand: assembling with the head Captain. Sometime before Rukia's own meeting with him, he had called Naomi to appear afterwards in order for a discussion of their own. However, he did not specify what the topic of debate would be. Therefore, she was officially left in the dark on what was to come. That didn't stop her from mentally conditioning herself for it, stopping in front of the door to open and step inside. "Mikami?" She questioned calmly, closing the door behind her. "I told you not to call me that...." In response, the boy's voice was rather stern. But it still mostly held indifference as if the comment had not bothered him at all. "I'm sure you must be aware of our positions by now...." "Obviously...." The woman replied casually, raising an eyebrow. "But Necromancer Reverberation A shadowy figure was rapidly approaching the Kokuryōmon, where Danōmaru, it's Gate Guardian, stood tall, surveying the area. The figure stopped, right in front of him, revealing itself to be a Hollow. At the speed it had been moving, it could have kept going and not been noticed by the giant. But it stopped, right in front of him, and the spiritual pressure it exuded was sure to catch the man's attention. If it had been a normal person, Danzōmaru would've stopped it immediately with demanding words. However, as the guardian of the gate, he knew better than to waste time with what wouldn't understand him. He narrowed his eyes, his teeth gritting. "Hollow trash!!!" He snarled, raising his massive fist up in the air and swinging it to begin the challenge. No sooner had the Hollow registered the giants movement than two smaller flickers of movement were felt, and a splattering sound was heard, and a liberal amount of leeches, along with a strange liquid, hit Danzōmaru's hand. The Hollow itself took the sky, avoiding the hand strike itself. The Hollow's tongue stuck out from its mouth and it began to vibrate, letting out a loud ringing noise. Aside from the noise, it was silent for a moment. Then... BOOM! The leeches on Danzōmaru's hand exploded. GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Danzōmaru let out a pained scream and staggered back, his back slamming against the wall. He lifted his violently shaking hand to his face, staring at it in disbelief and shock. How was a mere Menos able to do so much damage to him?! It was impossible, and yet it happened anyway! He growled in fury, widened eyes snapping to the Hollow into the sky. Roaring defiantly, he punched the ground with his good hand, sending a shockwave throughout the Seireitei. Not only was it a display of power, but it would also alert nearby forces to his aid in the case that this one proved too strong for him. There was two more movement flickers, and creatures, like minature Hollows, appeared right in front of Danzōmaru's face. They pressed their hands to their heads, firing more leeches and liquid at the man's face. Due to the close proximity and Danzōmaru's large size, the giant could not simply sidestep the attack. Instead, he attempted to stop the leeches before they came. He swung an arm in order to swat the creatures away from him and do some damage. While he did manage to hit the creatures away, they were crushed, and the leeches and liquid that they had fired, and the remains that were inside of the creatures, spilled out onto the giants arms. The flying Hollow once again vibrated it's tongue, signaling the leeches to explode. Which they did. Once again, an angered scream erupted from Danzomaru's throat, and his hands fell limp to his sides. They collapsed onto the ground, unable to be raised out of the inflicted damage. Both of them had been skinned raw, muscle and bone showing through the blood. His head hung, and he slumped a little, letting out continuous agonized moans. This was it.... these creatures would be the end of him. He was going to die right here, right now.... he slowly closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable. The Hollow, silently as ever, began to make a rapid descent, it's feet ready to crush the Gate Guardian's head with the power it had been given. As it fell, it began to pick up speed. When it landed, it would be a literally crushing blow. It would not meet its target. WHOOSH! One figure, cloaked in the garments of the Shinigami 9th Division captain, had made a sudden appearance onto the battlefield. Despite being much smaller than the gargantuan figure of Danzōmaru, he stood like a brick wall protecting the innards of a fortress and its residents. His hand was already on his sword, palm and fingers gripping the hilt with a gentle tightness. His very presence caused the giant to stare down on him in shock. "S...sujong-taichou...?!" He managed to speak out, grimacing at the aggravating pain of his wounds. However, what took him by surprise was the creature itself. After he had finished the sentence, the Hollow suddenly exploded in a shower of gore, flesh, bone, and organs. Red, pink, and blue liquid fell like rain in front of them to stain the ground. It was an amazing sight to see, and yet such a disgusting one as well. Yet, the Captain hardly seemed phased by it. Instead, he turned to look over his shoulder with a raise of the eyebrow. "I thought you were supposed to be a guardian, big guy...." He commented smoothly. "What're you doing, getting your ass swatted around by a bunch of flies?" The giant immediately flinched, a wave of shame filling him. "I....I'm sorry, Sujong-taichou...." He muttered weakly. "But--" Sujong immediately raised a hand for silence, refusing to have any of it. "I was just kidding. Don't get so worked up over it." Lowering his hand, he looked over the remnants of the assailant with half-lidded eyes. "An Adjuchas-class Menos.... I wonder what it was doing all the way out here alone. Usually it has a pack or two along with it...." He looked up towards the sky, then shifted his head to look over his shoulder towards Danzōmaru. "I'm going to get some medics from the 4th Division to help you out. I'll be back soon." Someone, a young girl, was watching this from the sidelines. She wasn't visible to either of the Shinigami, and was masking her spiritual pressure, and was holding a small orb in the direction of the Shinigami. She looked down at the remains of the Hollow in disgust. "Takahashi-sama won't be pleased." She murmured. ''"I'm sure he expected something better than this." She clicked her fingers, forming a Garganta, which she stepped into, and it closed. In Hueco Mundo, Takahashi was sitting on his throne, as usual. But, even for him, it was too quiet. It was as if he was waiting for something. Suddenly, a deafening roar was heard, and a Gillain tore through the wall of Takahashi's palace. The former Captain looked over at it. "It's about time you arrived." He murmured. "I was beginning to get impatient." He stood up, and drew his sword. And he vanished, appearing seconds later on the ground behind the Hollow. Suddenly, it split in half, and disintegrated. Takahashi shook the Hollow's blood from his blade, and sheathed it, returning to his seat as quickly as he had left it. "My blade thanks you for the meal." He said quietly, just as a Garganta appeared on the ground in front of him. Nabiki stepped out of it, holding the orb in her hands. "Takahashi-sama. I have return-" She didn't complete her sentence, her attention was caught by the large hole in the palace side wall. "Takahashi-sama, what happened here?" She asked blankly. "Nothing for you to be concerned with." He said dismissively. "Of course." She held up the orb. "As you requested, I set XS001 loose in the Soul Society, and I gathered the results." She held up the orb, and crushed it in her hand. It turned to dust and drifted over to Takahashi. As soon as the dust made contact with his face, his eyes closed, and he began to see the whole scene replay in his head, from the Hollow's attack on Danzōmaru to it's destruction by the Captain. He opened his eyes, and frowned. "I see the experiment did not go as well as I would have liked. XS001 should have been able to survive such an attack, even from a Captain." "What does this mean for the Project sir?" Nabiki asked. "Should it be terminated?" "No." Takahashi replied, waving his hand at the remaining dust, and forming it back into the orb it was. "Take this data and begin reconstruction. With you at the helm, it should only be a matter of hours before it's finished." He lightly tossed the orb to her, and she caught it. As she turned to go, Takahashi spoke again, a smile on his face. "Remember, Nabiki. I will not tolerate failure." Though he was smiling when he spoke, and his tone was light, there was no mistaking the anger at the failed experiment he was feeling. Nabiki gulped for a moment. "Yes sir." She said, before walking out of the door.